Prince Dalion's Revenge-Episode 2
by Raye1
Summary: This is the conclusion to Prince Dalion's Revenge. Prince Dalion's daughter, Princess Danielle, wants revenge on the Sailor Scouts. Read on the see what happens.
1. A Teacher's Death

Chapter 1: A Teacher's Death  
We open on our heroes having a gab session over cheesecake (Sound familiar?). " I really love this chocolate cheesecake, Lita," Serena said.  
"Yes, this is very good," Amy said. Lita said, "Yeah, it's a new recipe I made up. Do you like it, Raye?" "Yeah, it's better than Grandpa's banana oatmeal muffins," Raye replied. "Mina, why are you so quiet?" "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking," Mina replied. Artemis said, "She's just thinking about her new boyfriend, Daniel."  
"ARTEMIS!" Mina screamed, "How did you know?" "Uhhhh... I read your diary," Artemis said.  
  
In a deep dark palace on the 10th planet, Nemesis "Princess, do I have to tell you again? In the Order of Operations, you do your multiplication and division BEFORE you do your addition and subtraction!  
I have told you this over a hundred times! If you don't ace this test I am about to give you, I am going to make sure you have silent lunch for the next two weeks!"  
"Golly, Mr. Partrick, I just get really confused. Can you explain the subtraction and multiplication one more time?"  
"AAHHHHHH! I'll just give you the test. Here."  
"Put a sock in it, Mr. Partrick." With that, Princess Danielle shot a giant blast from her fingers, striking her math teacher dead. 


	2. What Happened To My Mom?

Chapter 2: What Happened To My Mom?  
"Amy, ever since you set the high score on the Sailor V game, I've never been able to beat your score. Can you give me some pointers?" said Serena.  
"Sure, Serena, I'll give you some help. Just as soon as I finish studying for the final exam next month."  
"So, Amy, how many chapters ahead are you?" "Only nineteen." "Only nineteen? I'm practically nineteen behind!"  
"Yes, Serena, only nineteen," Amy said in a sassy tone. "My goal for the week is to be ready for the Calculus 3 textbook by next week. I also have to memorize my hundred Spanish words for the day, plus I have computer school today... Oh, sorry Serena, guess I can't help you with Sailor V," Amy said.  
Back at Danielle's Palace   
"Danielle, what is the element for neon?" Mrs. Baggett asked.  
"Neon?" Danielle asked. "When I hear that it makes me think of Neo Queen Serenity and how she sent our entire family to Nemesis."  
Mrs. Baggett said, "Yes, that was a sad time, but we have to live with it. Now, what is the symbol for neon? "Danielle asked, "Mrs. Baggett, what ever happened to my mother? "Mrs. Baggett answered, "It's a long story, but I will tell the story to you."  
lying for the final exam next month."  
"So, Amy, how many chapters ah 


	3. Her Death Explained

Chapter 3: Her Death Explained  
"When Nemesis and Crystal Tokyo were battling, Your mother was the queen of our people. You were only a baby then, so I guess you wouldn't remember. Your mother went to negotiate with Neo-Queen Serenity in order to arrange some sort of a treaty, so our people could all live in peace.  
"I don't really know what happened. Nobody does. There is a myth that says that the Sailor Scouts, who protect the Queen, wouldn't allow them to enter, since she was on the opposing side. She tried to make it inside by sending some droids to cause a distraction. She almost made it inside, but King Endymion had set up a force field so that neither her or her drones could enter. The Sailor Scouts could, but your mother, Amethyst, could not. And since your mother could not enter the palace she tried to use her powers to get inside, but as soon as she was about to, one of the Crystal Tokyo guardians stopped her and blasted a huge ball of fire straight at her. At that moment is when she died and I became the second in command over Nemesis... 


	4. The Argument

Chapter 4: The Argument  
At Raye's temple  
"Man, this geometry stuff is hard." Raye complained. "What exactly is a ray?" While Raye pondered this thought, Mina was reading a Sailor V comic.  
"Why in the world did they make my head too big?" Mina complained. While Mina was worried about the size of her head, Lita was at home watering her plants. She had yuccas, cactuses and lots of other exotic plants. She thought they were really cool at first, but now, they were becoming a nuisance.  
At the arcade  
"Please Amy, I really need help defeating this ugly and scary monster," Serena pleaded.  
Amy replied, "Serena, you are Sailor Moon and you can't defeat a computer monster?"  
"It's really, really, really hard! You have the little computer, so you know so much more than me." Serena said, sounding convincing. "For once, can you just forget about being smart? You are always so worried about if you are going to make an A minus! You study too hard all the time, you totally overpower us whenever we fight, because you have that little Mercury computer, and you use it to gain an advantage over the Enemy when we fight.... Wait, I guess that's a good thing... But can you help me anyway?  
Take some time off, brainiac! AHHHHH! I lost again!"  
"I don't have to take that from you! Catch ya later, I hope... NOT!" She muttered under her breath, "And I'm glad you died, because I didn't even want to help!" 


	5. How Dare They!

Chapter 5: How Dare They!  
At Danielle's palace  
"How dare those sailor girls for killing my mother!" Danielle loudly said. "I know it upsets you, but there is nothing we can do." Mrs. Baggett consoled.  
"Ina, Danielle, I have important news." The messenger called. The messenger was wearing a space suit that looked somewhat old. "Prince Dalion, ruler of Nemesis, has been assassinated. That now makes Ina Baggett the ruler of Nemesis and Princess Danielle the second in command." The messenger informed.  
"WHAT!" Danielle replied. "Who killed him?" "The Sailor Scouts," the messenger replied.  
"The Sailor Scouts have hurt my family in more ways than one. First, my mother and then, my father. They will pay dearly for what they have done," Danielle said sternly.  
"Now, Danielle, sweetheart, let's get back to memorizing the Periodic Table..."  
"NO! AGHHHHHHHH!" Danielle shot another deadly blast at her teacher, making her the new leader of the planet Nemesis. 


	6. A Battle (but not with Danielle's drones...

Chapter 6: A Battle (but not with Danielle's drones) or Where is Mercury?  
"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" the monster yelled. "Right back at 'cha, Slime Breath!" Sailor Mars shouted, "Mars.... Celestial.... Fire.... Surround!" "Good one, Mars! Now it's my turn," shouted Sailor Jupiter, " Jupiter........... Thunderclap............ ZAP!" "ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed the monster.  
"Whoa! It hasn't been weakened yet," said Sailor Venus.  
"Where is Sailor Mercury? We could really use some help," said Sailor Jupiter.  
"She's not coming. Me and her......well, we....sorta," said Sailor Moon.  
"Well, spit it out already!" said Sailor Mars.  
"We had a fight, okay? I almost didn't come, either, because I thought she'd be here. I think I really must have done it this time, because she usually gets over things like this really quickly."  
"SERENA, WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" said all of the Scouts at once. "Well........anyway..... would you like me to kill that monster for you now!" "Duh, Meatball Head!" said Sailor Mars. "OK! Moon...... Scepter.......... Elimination!"  
"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" the monster howled for the last time. 


	7. They Will Pay

Chapter 7: They will Pay  
At the palace, where Princess Danielle is watching the battle through her crystal ball....  
"There she is. She looks so innocent, but only I know the truth. She killed my mother, and now all of them will pay. Huh? Who is that strange man in the tuxedo?"  
He was saying, " Well, Scouts, I guess I arrived too late this time. Looks like you did a pretty good job on this one. Farewell." He waved goodbye with a flourish of rose petals, and disappeared into the moonlight.  
"He is sooooooo cute. Hmm.. maybe, just maybe I could turn him to our side." Danielle said deviously.  
That night at the arcade  
"This is Luna reporting. What do you have for us?" Luna asked the Sailor V game, which is also central control.  
"There is a new enemy from Nemesis," Central said. "We are searching for revenge upon the Sailor Soldiers," the game said.  
"What's going on?" Luna said. Just then, one of Danielle's drones came out of the game.  
"Where are they?" the monster demanded. "Where are who?" Luna asked.  
"The Sailor Scouts. Princess Danielle personally wants revenge on them for killing her mother, Amethyst. But, alas, you are only a cat, you won't have the information I'm looking for. Goodbye then. Wait a minute... did I just hear you talk?"  
"Meow."  
"Well, I must have had one too many Sprites today. Oh well." With that, the monster flew back into the game. 


	8. Amy's Leaving?!

Chapter 8: Amy's Leaving?!  
"Warrior Dolphie, did you find the scouts?"  
"Not this time," a dolphin-looking creature responded. "but I'm sure I'll find them next time. I've discovered a way to find them as well. I have a special DNA monitor that can analyze any girl I com in contact with's DNA.  
The Scouts have a special DNA helix pattern common in only those five. It may take a lot of searching, but I will find those girls."  
At Amy's apartment  
"Serena doesn't care about my being a Scout anymore, so why should I? I think I'll just take a little vacation from The Scout Business," Amy picked up the phone and began dialing TWA.  
"This is Penelope Taynt, please. Where would you like to go, please? Do you know Amanda Bynes, please?"  
"Well, I don't know Amanda Bynes, but I want to go to--" Amy was cut off as Penelope continued, "Well, if you don't know Amanda, please, then go, please." 


	9. Uninvited Spirits

Chapter 9: Uninvited Spirits  
Back at Princess Danielle's Palace  
"Warrior Dolphie, what do you have to report?" Danielle said.  
"I have found the names of the Sailor Scouts, and I have also found that one of them is leaving on a trip tomorrow."  
"Excellent, I have a new plan for them."  
At the Airport the Next Day Amy is waiting to board her plane when she realizes she has to go to the bathroom. As she walks in two of Danielle's drones attack Amy leaving her unconscious.  
"So you're Sailor Mercury. I have been waiting for you." Danielle says to an unconscious Amy.  
"What are you going to do, my queen?" asked one of her drones.  
"I will infuse her soul with my own...She will become one of us... and yet she will never know. When she comes in contact with the Scouts, my soul will overtake hers, leaving her...how do you say...helpless...with barely enough life to hang on for five minutes. I will eliminate all of the Scouts this way. I will overtake them and this Earth will bow to me, as will the Earth of the future! I will rule!"  
"Would Amy Anderson please report to the front desk; Darien Shields is waiting for you," the announcer said over the intercom.  
"Shoot! That's this girl! I'll hurry!" Danielle said.  
A flash of light and a whooshing sound later, Amy had been possessed... although she didn't know it. 


	10. Tuxedo Unmasked(Again)

Chapter 10: Tuxedo Unmasked (Again)  
Amy's hurrying toward the front desk. She just heard her name being called to the front desk, so she's thinking, "Oh, Darien's here. I hope he doesn't tell anyone I'm leaving. I don't think he will though, I can usually trust him with things like this."  
"Hey, Amy!" exclaimed Darien, "I've got a few things to ask you."  
"OK, do you want to go any certain place to tell me?" Amy asked.  
"Actually, I saw a little diner over there," he pointed in that direction, "and I think that it would be just the place."  
Together, they went to the airport diner and sat at the bar.  
Darien asked Amy, "What are the Scouts going to do without you?"  
"I think they even need me. I mean, I think that the other Scouts think I'm the weakest. You know, you see people wearing a Sailor Moon keychain or maybe a Sailor Venus sticker or a Sailor Jupiter zipper pull. I have never in my days as a Sailor 


	11. Why Are They Alone?

Chapter 11: Why Are They Alone?  
Back at the airport  
"Just come here," said Darien.  
"But like I told you, I'm right next to you. So why?" said Amy.  
"Well...since you asked, I wanted to kiss you."  
"What????!"  
"You heard me. I want to kiss you."  
Right outside the bar  
"Raye, Lita, come here. Look who I see," said Mina.  
"What? What is it?" said Raye. "Look. It's Amy and Darien. I wonder why they're alone," said Lita.  
"Shouldn't we go back to Andrew's gate with him while he waits for Rita to come back from Africa?" said Raye.  
"Andrew can wait. This is a chance to get some great gossip," said Mina. "Sure, but what are they doing?" said Raye. "I dunno. Let's watch," said Mina. "Sure. It can't hurt," said Lita.  
Back in Amy's head  
"Dolphie, did you hear what I just heard? Tuxedo Mask wants to kiss Sailor Mercury! This is going to be some great gossip when I get out of this...well... head... But wait a minute! They have unwil provided us with our next great opportunity!" 


End file.
